wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Temora (Neo)
Temora Temora is a Flamesilk Silkwing who currenly resides on the coast of Dragonfly Bay with his friends Burn, Cinnabar, and Sunflower. He has a younger brother, Lunar, who is currently trapped in the Flamesilk Cavern. He is also part of a secret Leafwing Rebellion called the Leafguard. He is the first Flamesilk and the second Silkwing to join it. Appearance "I mean, Hey! Im much more exotic looking than Lunar's dull looking scales, or Sunflower's bright and eye-blasting scales!" Temora is a very thin Silkwing, having a lean neck and long tail. His legs are long and lanky, also very thin. His wings are long and narrow, but very massive. Almost the exact size of his entire body. In color, Temmy has galactic purple scales scattered all over with white and silver flecks. Starbursts of dark green, dark blue, darker purple, and bright orange are splashed all over his scales, making him look like a piece of the night. His eyes are a soft-spoken amber, the same color as his flamesilk. He has a small scar stretched over his right forearm due to an accident in the flamesilk cavern. Temmy often wears a small bracelet made of copper, but woven in with little gold markings. The color scheme reminds him strongly of his girlfriend, Burn, which is why he wears it. Personality "''Well know we know where Lunar is, and we are going to save him NOW! With or without the Chrysalis and with or without the help of the Leafguard. I am not leaving my little brother in that place!" '' Temora is a bright and bubbly dragon, always happy and ready to crack a joke. He is very moralistic and tries to do what he feels is right and fair for everyone, even if the choice hinders his situation. He is very self-conscious and nervous. Temora also seems to have low self-esteem issues. He is usually very calm, and like Lunar, he can be insecure and emotional. Sometimes while thinking about using his flamesilk to hurt others, he looks down and sees his talons covered with blood and the entire world around him burning, and to try to get rid of the vision, he quickly shakes his talons and blinks rapidly to get the blood and fire away. Because of his worry and the visions, Temora is very insecure about his power and worries about hurting, burning, and killing other dragons Backstory Massive Work In Progress Relationships Burn Temmy love Burn deeply. When they met, the ferocious Skywing/Icewing hybrid was washed up on the shore of Pantala with the Leafguard investigating her. They quickly became friends, and after that, mates. He would give up all his flamesilk to protect her from anything, especially from Hivewings. Temora becomes very protective around her when near strangers, and he fears that one day somebody will hurt Burn and he will hurt that dragon in turn. Cinnabar Cinnabar is Temora's ex girlfriend. While they argue sometimes, they are still very good friends. Cinnabar still holds a bit of love towards the shy Silkwing, but understands that his heart is with Burn now and not her. Temmy often worries that Cinnabar will hurt Burn out of jealousy, but something deep inside Temora tells him that Cinnabar would never harm Burn Sunflower Sunflower was the father Temora and Lunar never had. The big, fierce, Skywing may be only 18 years old, but he has a heart as big as the entire continent of Pantala. He would sacrifice his life for his adopted kids, and would definitely murder for them, as he had showed when he killed the two Hivewings trying to recapture Temora. He is absolutely furious when somebody ever says he doesn't love the two brothers and gets even more mad when somebody says he favors one over the other. Sunflower has shown numerous times he cares for Temora, such as when he comforted the poor Flamesilk after Lunar was captured. The Leafguard Considering this group of rebellious Leafwings saved his life by helping Cinnabar and Lunar break him out of the cavern, Temora feels like he owes his life to the Leafguard, and definitely shows much respect for the leader, Foxglove, who was the one who persuaded the rest of the Leafguard to save him. Temora often gives his Flamesilk to help the Leafguard do some things. Torrent This was the dragon who helped Temora escape Bloodworm Hive and to Jewel Hive when he was 2, but then told Lady Bloodworm about the escape and Temora was retrieved. Temora was thrown in an dungeon and starved for almost 3 weeks before Lady Jewel was finally able to get him back. Because of this, Temmy harbors much hate towards his former friend and hates the fact that after he got his wings (A year before Temora did), he was made Lady Bloodworm's personal guard. Temora was thrilled when Cinnabar reported Torrent had burned to death in the flames of the Bloodworm Hive Burning, but immediately felt horrible about it. He sometimes grieves for Torrent at night, but not often. Silverheart Temora's father was the farthest thing from a father Temmy could imagine. He was nice to an extent, but Temora much preferred Sunflower or his stepdad, Burnet. Silverheart believed that Queen Wasp was always right, especially in the exctinction event of the Leafwings, and always tried to get Temora to be more of a fighting type of dragon and to love Queen Wasp. Because of this, the shy and galactic Silkwing always harbored some resentment towards his dad, and no matter what anybody says anymore, Sunflower will always be his father. Phantom Phantom was Temora's mother, and quite an awesome Flamesilk. She would do anything to help her two sons, and loves them deeply. She is the complete opposite of Silverheart and hates Queen Wasp and her cruel ways deeply, which is why Temmy can relate to her completely. The two look almost identical, with dark purple scales and multi-colored splotches. Their only difference is Phantom's white and silver freckles are only on her wings and her eyes are the brightest and most elegant purple out there. Burnet Before the breakout of the Flamesilks, Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Neosaber1910)